


World's End Dancehall

by RemindBlue (PacketHero)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Time Loop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketHero/pseuds/RemindBlue
Summary: 预兆出现的时候Pep正在翻阅一份关于冬季转会窗口的简报。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Wowaka.

**三.**

预兆出现的时候Pep正在翻阅一份关于冬季转会窗口的简报。

他已经学会如何分辨这种感觉，在拥有了一些经验之后——针扎般的疼痛从脖颈开始向四周蔓延，不间断的耳鸣和闪烁在视网膜上的白色光点。

他缓慢地合上文件，尽可能地不要打翻任何东西，保持平静，站起来，走到窗边，升起窗帘。

天空几乎压到了地面，外面下着小雨，常见的普通英国天气。训练场上没有人，还不到时间，今天他们的针对性项目是……

或许下一次他会记得挑一个更暖和一点的地方。

他深呼吸，压抑着越来越强烈的刺眼白光。

**七.**

大约两次之后他就厌倦了按部就班、一成不变、小心翼翼。

问题很容易解决，旧报纸显示了许多流言，在这里他更多的出现在第八版而不是头条，主要内容是能力不足的青训球员是否应该被尽快卖掉。替补席的出场次数无关紧要，Johan似乎并不认识他。于是七月底在关于续约合同的谈判桌前坐下时，Pep说了不。

妈妈只是耸了耸肩。

他在家里待了足够长的时间，直到觉得每个部分都难以忍受，而获得资格实际上是整件事里最容易的部分。

真正的大学校园并不和任意一篇小说里所描述的相同。

他花了几天适应，阅读超乎想象量级的书，很快掌握了几幢楼之间的捷径（对于问完问题还想要赶上下一堂课来说非常重要），在图书馆里写（许多）糟糕的、（几篇）平庸的、（一小节）不错的论文。他们讨论能指与所指，那些蒙了灰尘的名字，绿色五月的意象，酒吧对话的动机，文本自由嬉戏，一朵格拉纳达的韵脚如何开在纽约下水道里。

（但他从没自己创作过任何东西。）

到千禧年的开头为止，Pep只去过一次诺坎普，因为讨论课前总是有太多东西要读。他借了Pere的票，坐得足够近，近到能看清楚背号和替补席，有一些名字他很熟悉，有些则不，但总得来说，相差无几。历史有自己的平衡法则。

然后他看见了那张脸。

即便基本上是一闪而过也永远很难认错。Jose站在离座位稍远的地方，穿着西装和俱乐部当赛季款式的深蓝色防风外套，头发则是全然的黑色，看起来年轻、迫不及待、充满动力。每当有人被替换下来，他就会走过去，给予拥抱和用手遮住了的句子，以及那种更重要的，没有实体但又不可或缺的东西。快终场的时候，他甚至露出了一个微笑，胳膊搭在一个Pep不认识的名字上。

那原本是他常坐的位置。

（桥段，套路，元故事。）

他喝空手里的水，捏扁了瓶子，等到离场的人群完全退潮才选择起身离开。

到这次结束为止，这是他最后一次看足球比赛。

**一.**

惊慌失措是一种合理的反应。

“1996年。”Olga说，极其耐心，一边把盘子放进洗碗机里，显然是习惯了有一个从小就会问各种各样古怪问题的弟弟，“1996年七月。”

厨房里的摆设和Pep记忆里的没有太大差别，锅子和碗，水槽上方的塑料沥水盆，料理台，Guardiola家习惯把盐罐放在右手边。他把目光投向转角处的墙壁，与视线平齐的地方挂着一个棕色相框，里面是他和队友们一起在市政厅阳台庆祝温布利欧冠时的照片。靠近的踢脚线的墙纸上贴着一张褪了色的廉价卡通画，底部歪歪扭扭的签名标明了所有者，那时候他还不够高。

“这是梦吗？”

“我倒希望是。”她发出一阵大笑，脸上没有任何衰老的痕迹。

无论如何，指针继续向前走动，他穿着沙滩短裤，按照既定行程茫然地坐在伊比萨海滩遮阳伞的阴影里，试图确定这不是什么恶作剧真人秀或者吃了太多感冒药之后会梦见的那种东西。和所有科幻电影不一样的是，这个部分用了相当长的一段时间，因为你真的很难准确记得某一年里所发生过的事件。Pep读了每一页能买到的报纸和杂志，直到过去模糊成了一场在太阳底下站了太长时间而产生的幻觉，Déjà Vu，不是事实，他从未真正离开过巴塞罗那。

海浪们发出有规律的声响，忙着互相淹没彼此，他举起国家报盖在脸上，觉得昏昏欲睡。

他不知道自己还能做些什么。

列车开往八月初。

Couto、Lucho、Baía、Giovanni、Ronaldo、Sir Robson。

“Jose Mourinho。”他说。

（毫无疑问，当然，没错，的确符合逻辑。）

Jose看起来有一点点惊讶。

（一个可以修正的节点。）

“那么或许我们可以跳过自我介绍这一步了。”葡萄牙人说，同时向后退了一点，靠在车门上。他们在训练场外的停车场里碰见，不是Pep记忆中会面的地点，但说到底，这不比现在所发生的有更多意义。

于是他笑了起来，伸出一只手， _别搞砸了，别搞砸了，_ ——“我想也是。”

（剧透：他搞砸了。）

不是他的错，至少绝大部分不是。或许他尽可能地做了一些截然不同的选择，但终究都不是什么“关键节点”。水流有自己的河道，历史同样如此。他充其量只能算得上是在用一艘小的可怜的独木舟徒劳地想要逆流而上，仅此而已。一切无事于补。

（无论如何他都会想要赢，和次数无关。只要他站在那个位置，他就会永远选择走过去，拉开椅子，坐下，确保话筒有声，抬起头，面对无数闪光灯，然后开口说——）

**二.**

这不是什么简单的回到过去，而是一种以年为单位的，漫长的时间循环。

**六.**

磁带倒转，Pep睁开眼，进度条退回1996年的夏天。

这是规则之一，还有其他一些，就像你拿到了一包宜家家居却没有说明书，他勉强依靠经验性搭建出了大部分主要框架。比如一次循环的上下限距离是五到二十五年；结束点是随机的，伴随着强烈的预兆感作为某种提示；如果他死了（上一次，或者是上上次，一场意外事故），那就会快进到下一次。

如果包装里有一整块六英尺长的木板，成品就不会是一把椅子。更合理的一种猜测显而易见：出于未知的原因，他被迫穿行在不同的时间里，暂时的代替了原本的Josep Guardiola。

这解释了那些身体上偶尔出现却没有相关记忆的纹身和伤疤，以及其他微小的事实性偏差，他是否打进了那个球，他有没有买过那本书，主队进场的通道是左还是右。即便总体来看每一项都因为太过渺小而无关紧要，一块鹅卵石的摆放位置无法改变整条河流的走向。

（唯一的作用在于无时无刻不提醒他，这里不是你的时间。）

熵、多重宇宙、弦、强弱人择原理。维基条目和科普读物能说明绝大部分事情（大量的专业名词让他开始偏头痛），除了这整件事本身。

而循环总是开始于1996年的夏天，仿佛这是整个宇宙里最重要的时间点，没有原因。

他一遍遍地把石头推向山顶。

**八.**

“假设你有第二次机会。”Pep说。

现在是1998年，所以他不得不坐在训练场边缘看着Guillermo怎么把球传给Sergi。即便他已经知道是哪儿出了问题，伤病也不会随着认知自然好转，只是当等待成为必须经历的载入画面时就开始变得有点烦人了。

“第二次机会。”Jose重复到。

“假设你有第二次机会，我的意思是——”他挥舞了一下，左手停在半空中“整个人生。你会选择做什么？”

Xavi成功断下了Luis的球，场地里爆发出一阵掌声。副队长耸了耸肩，走到圆圈中间，接受了倒彩的部分，顺便伸手摸了一把年轻中场的头。

“他会很出色的。”Jose说。

“他会的。”Pep说，一些蒙着雾气的画面涌了上来，红色、蓝色，刻着日期名字的银色，他摇了摇头，它们很快消散了。

他们陷入了一阵并不尴尬的沉默，抢圈再次开始。他抓了一把草皮，从根茎开始往下撕碎，直到周围堆积起了一小撮尸体。Van Gaal吹响了代表暂停的哨子，Jose站了起来，临时的阴影从膝盖蔓延到了Pep的上方。

“把每件事做得更好一点，如果你想问的话。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

强烈的阳光让他眯起了眼睛，他还想说点什么，但Jose已经微微侧过身，伸出右手快速地在他的额头、胸口、左肩、右肩各点了一下，接着收回来，用并拢的手指碰了碰嘴唇。

“一会儿见。”葡萄牙人说，用的是加泰语，接着转身和其他所有人一起往靠近中圈的方向去了。

Van Gaal说了些什么，但他离得太远，更像是坐在空旷的影院里观看一部拿掉了音轨的彩色电影，只剩下放映机和换气风扇转动的白噪音。他盯着人群的方向，慢慢张开手指，草叶根茎因为被捏得太紧而浸出了汁液粘在掌心上，他抖了抖，让已经看不出原本样子的混合物掉在草皮上，消失不见。

**十三.**

职业高尔夫和Pep想象中的一样难。

资格赛，欧巡赛，莱德杯，百巡赛，美巡赛。他必须每年参加至少二十场锦标赛来保持职业资格，在各项赛事中进入决赛圈以赢得奖金维持开销，拿到名次换取积分好上升世界排名换取其他一切东西。

而关于比赛的部分有点像是走上点球点，保持呼吸，面对门将，然后——

挥动球杆，独自一人，孤立无援，持续三到四个小时。

他循序渐进，渐渐地积攒了一些名气，即便仍然没有拿到过任何奖牌，但Nike正在试探性地和Pere谈一纸合约，Honma则想知道球帽上是否还有位置。每样事物看上去都在稳步上升。

它们用的是完全不同的草种，他走在上面时很少会想到另一种运动。

（“成为职业高尔夫球手前曾是……”）

“你看到了吗？”

“什么？”他尽可能礼貌地问。

周中的一场练习赛里，天气好得惊人，一大片云遮住了太阳，没有风。前八洞他打出一个信天翁球，三个小鸟球，状态正佳。

“Pep踢过西甲。”一个穿着白色Polo衫的男人解释道，他们被分在了同一组。

“很久以前。”他调整了一下手套，拿起球杆。

“Aber喜欢曼联，切尔西这赛季有了一个新老板和新教练。”

Pep只停顿了一秒。

“让专业人士来评价！你觉得这会有威胁吗？”

“我不知道，”他踏入发球台，把球轻轻放在球座上“或许吧。

**十九.**

_他们中有人_

_隐匿自我、盛开或者燃烧，——*_

**二十.**

Couto、Lucho、Baía、Giovanni、Ronaldo、Sir Robson。

和一张他并不认识的脸。

“不。”Luis说，给Pep一个完全受够了表情，鉴于几天之内他可能问了八百万次相同问题的不同版本“我不知道你说的人是谁。只有Lavin和我们在波尔图，一直都是——顺便一说我不喜欢他——相信我，否则你可以去问Vítor。”

“好吧，抱歉。”他说，”我弄糊涂了。“

7号接受了这个说法，点点头，扶住Pep的肩膀开始新一轮的拉伸。Robson就站在不远处，和任何时候都一样，“Lavin”跟在后面，巴萨Logo的黑色长裤，蓝色短袖，鸭舌帽。

（他们看起来完全不像。）

他在新赛季后的第一个国际比赛周开车去了塞图巴尔。

旅游指南上用粗体写着全程至少需要十二个小时。Pep带上纸质地图、牙刷、兑换来的现金和护照，选了一辆还没来得及被记者们抄下牌照的车，从早上九点出发，沿着A2一路向西，三个小时后停在萨拉戈萨加了一次油，顺便就水咽下一个三明治。下午太阳冒出头，他降下车窗，享受暖风，接着继续向南，但绕开了马德里（不需要更多头条谣言），开上A5，六点左右在一个只有两家餐馆的小镇上吃了晚饭（炖菜、白面包、自制奶酪和苏打水）。他平安无事地开过国境线，忍受了几小时同等于白噪音的葡语广播，晚上十点看到塞图巴尔的路牌时几乎已经昏昏欲睡。

离开高速通往市内的一段路没有设置路灯，在一片黑暗中行进了三十分钟后Pep开始怀疑自己开错了方向，要么是选择了一条根本不常用的远路（每当这时候他就会开始想念Google Maps）。但困意让他的思绪覆盖着一层难以逾越的薄膜，从而错过了掉头的时机，远光灯则对整件事没有起到任何帮助。然后，顺理成章，极其老套的剧情自然而然地发生了，具体涉及到动物眼睛的反光，方向盘，刹车以及栏杆。

安全气囊没有弹出，因为实际上这并不非常严重。他稳住双手把车停到路边不妨碍交通的位置，又花了几分钟平稳呼吸，等到吸气声听起来不再那么绝望时才打开顶灯和车门开始检视损害情况，好消息和坏消息兼而有之：

1.他不困了。

2.这里已经可以看到市内夜晚的灯光。

3.车没坏。

4.只擦破了皮。

5.是很大一片而且正在出血，可能很难向俱乐部解释。

后备箱里还有最后一瓶矿泉水和仅存的还算干净的衬衫，Pep站在车头灯前缓慢地冲洗伤口，同时把你到底在发什么疯的念头努力推到远处。他把衬衫在胳膊上简单绕了几圈，血很快渗透了白色的布料。这只是临时措施，他需要消毒药水、棉签、纱布和医用绷带，换而言之，一家24小时急诊中心或者医院。他坐回去，关上车门，重新发动汽车驶入市区，在空无一人的街道上转了两圈后，很容易就看见了市内唯一一家仍然亮着的医院。

车被稳当地停进了停车场的车位里，没再出什么差错。

大厅里只有很少一些人，与Pep想象中的不太一样。他一边尝试用左手填写信息表格一边按照葡萄牙语的习惯重新拼读了两遍左下角的名字，渐渐意识到这实际上是一家私立医院。他把表格交给分诊台，换得了一个绿色的手环，他们告诉他轻度外伤可以戴着手环前往旁边的急诊通道，很快就能得到处理。Pep道了谢，准备转过身，开始考虑要不要在车里对付一个晚上，但一阵冲击性疼痛从背后传来，打断了思绪——有什么人带着一大堆东西用力地撞在了他的腰上。

是一名夜班护士，一垛高度可观的病历遮挡了她的视线，所以现在它们全都掉在了地上。她连声道歉，试图尽可能快的把所有病历捡起来，Pep加入了这个队伍，尽管他只有一只手，但一个半人总比一个好。

“抱歉。”护士真诚地说，她看见了他的另一只手，即便现在血已经止住了。

“别介意。”Pep说，他单手扶住分诊台站起来，把最后一本病历叠在上面，向那位护士露出二号微笑，“实际上，我恰好想问……”

唯一的电梯在大厅角落里，是老式液压的版本。他走进去，按下三楼，电梯门缓缓关上，镜面不锈钢的部分嘲笑着反射出他竭尽全力维持面无表情的脸。

_José Mário Mourinho Félix，5岁，儿童区隔壁病房。_

（到目前为止，他只对他说过一次全名，在很遥远的某个时候。）

值班护士警惕地扫视他，手放在了桌子底下。Pep花了一会儿解释，因为她看起来完全不信。这不是规定中的允许探视时间，外加那孩子睡在一个防止感染的房间里——腹膜炎。但他提供了足够多的详细信息，用熟练的葡萄牙语，别忘了偶尔抬一抬右手，一场小型车祸博取到的同情，她的表情逐渐缓和了。

“好吧。”她说，合上护照压在了一个空水杯底下，“先消毒。你有十五分钟，如果他已经睡着了那就不能弄醒他，我会在门口盯着你。”

（“法语和葡萄牙语换加泰语，留给队长的特别折扣。”）

他掏空口袋，穿上一次性鞋套，洗了手，确保每一条衣褶都符合哪怕最严苛的规定。然后，护士指了指走廊靠左的第一个房间，符合逻辑。Pep走过去，深吸气，以最小的动静推开了门。

房间出乎意料的大，各种医疗仪器运作的声音响亮地回荡开来。窗帘拉得严丝合缝，一盏昏暗的暖黄色夜灯无法照亮所有地方，墙壁是粉刷后的惨白色，没有任何儿童区内通常会贴着的卡通贴画，他猜因为这里是隔离病房，里面只有一张床。

实际上，他做过许多猜想，在整个没有经过太多思考的一千两百公里内。按照基础规则，前面等待着他的是空气的概率占据了绝大多数，比如多年前就搬迁去了别的国家，或者二战时的一颗额外子弹，相同姓名下不同的人，等等。

但他从未想过这种可能性。

他在哭。

虽然传来脚步声时就立刻停止了，男孩没法完全坐起来，因为身上连着的线和管子，只能尽可能地抬起头。他被淹没在松松垮垮的条纹病号服里，四肢纤细，头发则相对这个年纪的其他孩子来说更长一些，打着一点卷儿，是全然的黑色。脸更圆，上面还挂着泪痕，五官既不锋利也不坚忍。总得来说，太年轻了，眉眼间少了某种构成那个人的最基本的东西。

（这只能是那个人，唯一的那个，特别的那个。）

（他还没有成长到他们头一次见面时样子。）

Jose说：“你是谁？”

“职业足球运动员。”Pep回答，这个答案迅速地转移了男孩的注意力。

“我爸爸也是。”他的兴致肉眼可见的迅速高涨了，“你踢得和他一样好吗？”

“不太一样。”Pep说，在一张阴影中的椅子上坐下，“我通常在西班牙比赛。”

“我明白了。”Jose说。然后他们在五岁男孩的认知范畴内谈论了一会儿两个联赛的区别。他看了很多比赛，对于一个孩子来说，现场、电视，很高兴有人能陪他聊聊喜欢的运动，几乎要手舞足蹈。而在谈论相关规则时逻辑则有着超越年龄的清晰，能隐约看见其中蕴含着的某一种可能。

（或者这只是他一厢情愿地投影。）

偶尔，男孩会突如其来地中断句子倒吸一口冷气，紧紧抓住床单直到指关节失去血色，接着把脸长长地埋进被子里。

（这个部分同样如此。）

“你生病了。”Pep试探性地问。

“我生病了。”男孩的呼吸变短了，他把脸朝向墙壁。那个区域的角落里有一个传统配色的足球，气充得足够，崭新，作为一件昂贵的礼物还从未在泥地上滚动过，和Pep在同样年龄紧紧抱过的手工缝制款截然不同。

“但用不了多久，我没有待很长时间，在这里。妈妈每天早上会来，她说我马上就能好起来，回去继续参加训练了——你是什么位置？”

“中场。”

“我也一样，我喜欢这个位置。”

护士走进来打开了麻醉泵。

“他们说我跑得很快，我会成为一名职业的足球运动员的。”Jose躺回了原本的位置，药效蔓延上来，轻而易举地抚平了他绞在一起的额头，现在他看上去很接近某一次他熟睡之后的样子了，“还有奖杯，银色的。既然你也是，你或许可以告诉我，我真的会吗？”

他的眼睛里还残留着刚刚疼痛的反光。

Pep没有移开视线，“你会痊愈。然后成为一名足球运动员，拿到许多奖杯。”

“谢谢你。”男孩心满意足地点点头，合上眼，翻了个身，睡着了。

（他一直留心着各种各样的新闻消息，在剩余的时间里。但这一次，任何体育相关的地方都从未出现过那个名字，无论是运动员还是教练。什么都没有。

他没有主动搜索过。）


	2. Chapter 2

**二十二.**

设想时间是一个圆，世界重复自己，首尾相接。*

**二十七.**

“我签了一份新合同。”Jose说，一边把他不怎么喜欢的那种煎香肠拨弄进Pep的盘子里，“作为主教练。”

他们在厨房料理台的边上吃早午餐，因为把盘子端去餐厅再端回来看不出有什么意义（他负责松饼、焗豆罐头以及香肠的部分，另一些人则义不容辞地主动承担起了性命攸关的，按下咖啡机开关的重要任务）。一线队本周没有别的安排，基于国家队比赛日，Pep得到了几天假期——世界上存在着许多无法改变的事，比如无论哪个宇宙Camacho都没有那么喜欢他。

“在哪儿？”

Jose念了一个发音古怪的名字，“荷甲。”他补充到。

机器提示的滴滴声恰到好处地回荡在角落里，Pep用毛巾包着把手取下咖啡壶给他们各自倒了一杯。Jose穿着他的旧T恤，半靠在大理石台面上研究餐叉。衣服正面印了一个不好笑的加泰语双关笑话，很有可能是一件礼物，又或者是一个恶作剧，要么两者同时，至少在某一次里是。但不管怎样它仍然大了一码，洗了太多次，以至于领口几乎落到了肩膀上。

Pep把牛奶壶推向另一头。

“你看起来并不吃惊。”

“当然不。”他说，“你会成为一个好教练的。”

“真的？”Jose放下叉子，金属和台面相互碰撞发出了对于上午十点来说太过巨大的噪音，他的手悬停在了糖罐上方“你真的这么觉得？”

（“一般上……但是这一次……我们一起工作了……如果他想要……我们将会祝贺……”

“……有一天……现在不……我仍然认为……”

“我只选择……人们有权利……”）

“相信我。”Pep说，“你迟早会回来的。”

葡萄牙人笑了起来，他的头发还是全然的黑色，而淡色的眼睛在早晨阳光下让每一个部分都显得更加真诚且年轻。Jose打开罐子夹起一块方糖，左手托举着右手，瞄准前方，就像拿着一把枪。

“那你最好哪儿也别去，好让我有机会把你放在板凳上。”

Pep耸了耸肩，伸手拿过方糖，扔进咖啡里“你可以尽管尝试。”

他扔得太快，一滴咖啡遵循物理法则划过弧线，长长地泼溅在了白色的台面上。

（他们在诺坎普的边线上握手，然后转身走向了不同的方向。）

**二十八.**

设想时间偶尔倒转，而过去是一根容易被拨动的琴弦。

**二十九.**

“留下来。”Pep说。

Jose挑起一侧眉毛，“抱歉？”

“别犯傻，你听见了。”他重复道，一字一顿，“留下来。”

更年长的那个（相对而言）叹了口气，从架子上取下几本厚度合适的书滑进地上一个半空纸箱的缝隙里。Pep沉默地注视着整个过程，没有对此发表任何意见。直到Jose封好胶带，用马克笔在正面潦草地写下自己名字的缩写，然后抬起头看向了他的方向。

“你知道我不能。”Jose安静地说，把笔盖上盖子，随手放在了Pep拐杖倚着的那张桌子上，“或许下一次。”

（下一次，下一次，下一次，下一次，下一次，下一次。）

**三十六.**

设想时间并不连贯，世界在启动和暂停的真空间续接。

**三十九.**

好的部分：他没受伤。

糟糕的部分：余下所有。

他有一个足够模糊的计划，大致的方向，关系到时间、选择和尝试。但在Pep真的有机会考虑清楚之前，拉刻西斯就嘲笑着挥舞尺子让他随波逐流到了不尽相同的地方。而回来则变得出乎意料的困难，似乎一切事情都横亘在了Josep Guardiola和巴塞罗那之间。法国不错，实际上是很好，非常好，但这不是他想要的。

“嗨。”Pep说，“最近怎么样？”

“嗨。”Jose说，然后又说了点别的什么，但听起来太过嘈杂，句子在风噪、高声大笑和鼓点中支离破碎，断断续续的信号也没起到什么正面作用，唯一清晰可辨的是有许多人在背景里尖叫：“Ze！快过来！“

“嘿，听着。”Jose说，这次他的声音清楚了一点儿，即便像是整个人被浸泡在了一个巨大的水缸里，“我待会儿再打给你好吗？”

“没问题。”Pep说，接着又重复了一遍，“好的，没问题。”

他放下手机，屏幕亮了起来，通话时间一分十二秒，数字闪烁，很快自动回到了单色像素的主界面。

然后暗了下去。

**四十.**

“设想。”他清了清嗓子，努力让自己听上去满不在乎，“设想你不是教练，那么你会去做什么？”

Jose挪开枕头，脸因为突然的光线皱成一团，Pep从善如流，手指滑进了深灰色的长发里，“竞技主管，体能训练师，青训总监——”葡萄牙人随着按压的力度拖长尾音，在思考又或是在对抗另一阵偏头痛“……不，经纪人不行，绝对不行。”

“我是说，除了体育？”

套房卧室里有一扇落地窗正对着日内瓦湖（Pep的没有，可能是与会次数和奖杯的区别），夜间的湖面和天空在同一种黑色下融成了一片，连排船坞们灯光闪动，法语本地新闻频道断断续续地发出白噪音，西装外套连着防尘袋挂在衣架上，明天会议开始之前还需要拍另一张合照。

Jose眨了眨眼，表情看起来出奇的茫然。

“我不知道。”他最后承认道。

“认真考虑一下。”

“我不知道，我没想过别的，我不知道，MBA？华尔街？”他侧过身，贴得更近了一些，呼吸喷在了Pep的手肘上，“你呢？”

“职业高尔夫球手。”

“那我们就不会认识了。”

（被单从Jose的肩膀上滑落，红色的印记沿着裸露在外的线条一路向下延伸，最后湮没消失布料之间。）

“当然不会。”Pep说。

**四十二.**

设想时间有三个维度，未来朝着所有方向向前延伸，每一种可能都会同时发生。

**五十四.**

他尽可能有礼貌地拒绝了所有采访和交换球衣的提议，然后径直走向了对面的替补席。

“Jose Mourinho。”Pep平静地说。

Jose抬起了头。

他看上去比Pep在巴塞罗那所能遇见的任何一个版本都要瘦削和年轻，鉴于他们处于同样的年龄，显而易见的符合逻辑。

（葡萄牙媒体们在1994年就耗尽了所有的尖酸刻薄额度，对一名水平不定同时有连带关系嫌疑的替补球员失去了兴趣。他花了很大力气查询旧报纸、年鉴和录像带，只是为了一点基本事实——人们很容易就忘记了世界在Transfermarkt出现之前到底如何运作。）

“你确定吗？”Jose说，用简单的西语，其余部分则介于在困惑和惊讶之间，或许困惑更多一些。

“是的。”Pep说。

塞图巴尔的球衣管理员在一个巨大的手提袋里翻找了一会儿，因为36号球员没能上场，即便是一场无关紧要的季前友谊赛。他们面对面沉默地站着，等待。Jose似乎不确定自己该用什么语言说什么，而Pep竭尽全力地在逐渐收拢的闪光灯下试图想出一句合适的句子，不会被任何人曲解成傲慢或羞辱。

（通常情况下，这种场合一般由Jose负责，一个落在耳边恰到好处的自嘲笑话又或者是一句祝贺，他只负责用力握手和礼貌微笑。快门嘈杂到让人无法思考，媒体们拍下符合每个人期待的照片，即时上传好放在网站头条上添油加醋：“一次交锋！一回较量！一场战争！”）

那件球衣最终在他真的开口造成公关事故之前被找到了，管理员把它递给Jose，他们轻声交换了两句葡萄牙语，36号摇了摇头，然后转向了Pep的方向。

“给。”Jose说，没有笑话，没有祝贺，一个单字。

Pep伸手接过球衣，递过自己的，快速而模糊地道了谢。他拍了拍另一个人的肩膀，放弃了其他任何可能的尝试，迅速转身逃开。

他忽视了记者们的要求和提问，即便已经能看到明天的新闻标题（“《巴萨队长与葡甲替补交换球衣！》”），反正最后他总要在赛前新发上回答这些问题，但那时说不定他能想到一个更符合标准的答案。

（他们的手指在球衣下擦过，和任何一次一样，葡萄牙人的手干燥又温暖。）

**五十五.**

设想一种按部就班的时间结构，所有事物都照剧本在舞台上起落，不能改变，无需负责。

**六十一.**

球轻而易举地穿过防线，呼啸着坠入网中。

欢呼从一个听起来很遥远的地方传来，停留几秒，又飞快散去。Pep盯着缺乏养护的泛黄草皮，开始隐约觉得整件事似乎缺乏某些必要逻辑。

球场被笼罩在一片难以消散的浓雾里。

（他准备了无数个不同的选择。）

奶油般的雾气悬停在所有地方，Pep尝试着跑了几步，没能挣脱。有一些人在离他不远的地方移动，队友、敌人、裁判、闯入的球迷。他能隐约听见传接球的沉闷响声和某种无法分辨确切词语的，介于德语、西班牙语之间的叫喊。电子钟连着记分牌漂浮在底线边的半空中，白色光线被散射成另一团模糊的雾，

（有时候他做出了承诺，有时候他说出某些句子，有时候他接受不同的工作。）

突然地，Pep感觉到了圆形物体在近处草皮上滚动发出的熟悉动静，他伸出右脚——只是为了赌一把运气——但判断错了距离，球贴着他的鞋尖擦过，飞快消失在雾里。靠近地面的水汽按照物理定律残留着几道轨迹，在能跟上去之前，剧院的大幕就已经更加迅速地重新拉上，没有留下任何痕迹。紧接着是更多的闷响，门柱颤动的金属声，另一阵隔着玻璃般的欢呼。

（说到底，他也不知道什么是对的结果，又或者什么是错误的选择。）

他弯下腰，双手撑住膝盖，茫然地站在原地，不确定自己是否应该跟着庆祝。

哨音从四面八方响起，时间所剩无几，比赛即将结束。

_（……然后又再次开始。）_

**六十二.**

设想结果生长在过去，而原因发生在将来。

**六十七.**

_Couto、Lucho、Baía、Giovanni、Ronaldo、Sir Robson。_

整条路线对他来说已经变得太过熟悉。

或许加油站的位置略有不同，但作为高速公路，无论在哪儿它们都沉默寡言且很难有所改变。Pep额外带了几本书，和地图、三明治一起放在了副驾驶座上的纸袋里。他漫不经心地把控方向盘，一边脑内盘旋着可能要说的句子，即便如此，当他最终把车缓缓倒入塞图巴尔某家旅馆的停车位里时，也只过去了十一个小时。

其余部分就不是了。

他用了整整两天寻找线索。

居民们和任何一座南欧小城一样，几乎是令人吃惊的友善热心。他们停下脚步，把鱼竿倚在墙边，互相传递Pep的纸条，Carlos，Carlos，这里有一个加泰佬弄丢了他的朋友，你听说过这个名字吗？没有？Gabriel——相信我，他什么都知道——过来，Gabriel，你肯定见过这个！没有？没有，我明白了，很有趣，好吧。没有，没有，没有。

“去档案馆试试。”餐馆老板建议到，顾客们赞同地点了点头（出于某种原因，他们全都围了过来），“那儿有一些年鉴可查。告诉Tomas是Diogo让你来的，他会乐意帮助你的。”

“谢谢。”Pep真诚地说。

“别在意。”Diogo端走了空杯子，“毕竟他一定对你很重要。”

人群渐渐散去，他低下头拨弄了一会儿炒蛋，它们在炸番茄留下的油渍里泡了太久并且已经开始变凉。

“当然。”

两杯免费午间咖啡之后管理员对Pep的遭遇表示了最大程度的同情，并且友好地建议他把那些脆弱不堪的文件从布满灰尘的房间里拿出来，坐在院子里看，因为“这里的阳光很不错”，反正也“没人介意”、“很快就会被转录成电子版本”。Pep接受了这个提议，他们合作搬了几箱册子出来，灰尘多到足够刮起一场风暴。他用花坛里的软管洗了手，打开一把折叠椅，然后选了一处房檐阴影恰好能投射在文件上的地方，坐下，开始读。

Tomas拿着咖啡站在一旁自顾自地谈论一些和他奶奶第二任丈夫有关的什么事情，但Pep的葡萄牙语显然还没有好到能够监听背景噪音。当介绍到Tomas的表姐妹的第四个孩子在职业规划上遇到的困难时，他猛地站了起来，几乎打翻椅子。

“非常感谢。”Pep说，打断了冗长乏味的族谱介绍，“很有帮助。”

“很高兴能帮上忙。”Tomas说，挥舞着空了的咖啡杯，看起来并不介意，“你找到他了吗？”

他合上册子，点了点头。

第二天，Pep起得足够早，早到值夜班的男孩仍在柜台后面趴着沉睡。他把钥匙和现金装进一个空信封，放在了桌子上，尽可能以最小的动静关上了门。

太阳还没有升起来。

他找到自己的那辆车（最容易的步骤），打开车门，坐进去，点火，降下车窗，深吸气——海水、泥土、沙尘，天空中隐约的晨光，昨晚刚下过雨——然后踩下油门，开向了和巴塞罗那完全相反的方向。

最后，他只花了十五分钟，毕竟塞图巴尔是个不大的地方。

（一条十五年前的地址变更记录，一个他不熟悉的名字，以及另一个，他更熟悉的名字。）

他慢慢地蹲下来，伸出一只手，按照顺序轻柔地滑过那一串雕刻在大理石上的数字和字母。

“下一次。”Pep低声说（这是最难的一步）。

他在墓前放下那些书和一束玫瑰。

**六十八.**

设想时间流动，但却不改变任何东西。

**七十.**

他做了一切看起来对的选择，但没拿到对的结果。

“留下来。”

“你知道我不能。”Jose说，他面向百叶窗，站在两米——或者更像是两百公里之外的地方，“我真的不能。”

Pep张了张嘴，词语被痛苦和挫败黏连成了难以辨识的一团，没能发出任何有意义的声音，他头一次觉得很疲惫，他没什么可说的了。

窗外开始下雨。

Jose最终转了过来，他的脸很干燥，表情是同样的一片空白。

**七十四.**

设想时间是一条截止于现在的线段。

**七十七.**

解释这整件事大概需要一个半小时。

实际上应该更短一些，如果Pep不用大声重复某些段落的话——夜店二楼包厢显然不是一个解释复杂问题的好地方，太少的幻灯片、图表、数据，太多的迪斯科音乐。即便他擅长这个，挥舞双手，反问句，激昂配乐，视频，措辞和比喻—— _去吧，享受比赛！_

但这不是领先时的中场谈话或者胜利后的更衣室演讲，只是更接近于某一次人生里突然的心血来潮。

“……你一定不敢相信，没关系。“他最后总结到，“我在胡言乱语，喝了太多酒，别在意。”

“我相信。”Jose慢吞吞地说，手里转动着一根牙签，这是将近九十分钟里葡萄牙人头一次开口，“这能解释很多事，比如我们第一次去吃饭的餐厅，你知道我对什么过敏。”

“我不知道你一直记得这个。”Pep笑了起来，挥手要了更多的香槟，“那么你想知道什么？未来的俱乐部？奖杯？这很难说，问题在于……”

“我想知道，”Jose打断了他，“我们每一次都在一起了吗？”

Luis在一层舞池的边缘抓住了一个小姑娘。不同角度的射灯和氛围灯随着鼓点缓缓转动，变换颜色，让他们看起来非常般配。女孩没花多长时间就认出了面前的人是谁，惊讶、崇敬和其他感情被暧昧的灯光搅成一团浮现在她的脸上，如此明显。音乐切换到了一首更适合跳舞的新曲子，Luis抬起她的手腕在她耳边说了些什么，女孩咯咯笑了起来。很快，他们牵着彼此的手混进了舞池深处，消失在人群中。

（他的嘴边滑过一千万种答案，每一个听上去都充满逻辑可以理解很有道理。又或者他根本无需吐露真相，撒个无伤大雅的谎，开个玩笑，转移注意力，反正酒精正在生效，现实马上就会被忘记。这只是一段插曲、杂音，并不是什么关键问题。）

到最后，他什么也没说。

Jose低下头，从中间完美地把牙签折成了两节，然后丢进了一个空杯子里。

“我想也是。”

他捏紧了酒杯。

他们没再谈论过这个话题。

**八十三.**

设想时间将在某个下午终结，具体到几分几秒，且人人都知道这一点。

**九十九.**

预兆出现的时候Pep正在翻阅一份关于冬季转会窗口的简报。

熟悉的感觉让他触电般从床上弹起，这次预兆来的格外猛烈。他跌跌撞撞扶着大概是卧室墙壁的东西，光点四散着在视网膜上旋转开来，天花板和地板似乎在某个时候隐秘地交换了位置，每一样事物都从他的手中不断滑开。

“Pep！”

有人成功抓住了他的肩膀。

“你还好吗？”

他缓慢地眨了两次眼，世界重新聚焦了。

Jose站在他面前，穿着惯常的那条睡衣，透过镜片上方注视着他，看起来既困惑又担忧。

“……不。”他吐出一个词，然后是更多的，“ _不不不不不！_ ”

“我要打急救电话了。“Jose说，两条眉毛几乎绞在了一起，“或者你想喝点水？”

“不，我很好。”Pep说，试图深呼吸，脊椎上的刺痛让他很难轻易做到这一点，“我只是——我只是，只是不能……”

“不能什么？”

模糊的记忆和耳鸣交织在一起涌了上来，其中大部分段落都像一部拍得足够糟糕的科幻电视剧。其中总是涉及到一个倒霉鬼如何在同一段循环里做出不同的错误选择，然后获得同样的糟糕结局。

（但有那么一次，他足够幸运。）

他抬起戴着戒指的那只手，贴在了对面那人的脸颊上。

“我很抱歉。”

“Josep。”Jose侧过脸，一簇银色的头发从额头上滑落，挂在了他的手指尖，“你吓到我了。”

“我很抱歉。”他重复道。

“Pep？”

白光吞没了他。

**∞.**

设想没有时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *所有设想二词开头与时间有关的句子全部照抄或化用艾伦·莱特曼的《爱因斯坦的梦》，很奇妙的一本小书，请大家都来康康。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提前祝贵教练生日快乐，希望今年能记住自己到底几岁了！

**Α.**

Pep走到吧台边缘，要了一杯威士忌。

“嗨。”他说，然后把酒滑了过去，同时发觉自己并不在乎。

和每种关于酒吧的笑话一样，他把Jose猛地推进随机一个看起来足够干净的隔间，摸索着解开皮带后轻而易举地用膝盖将对方钉在了门板上。考虑到他们刚刚认识不到两个小时，背对着或许是更有礼貌的做法，但某种模糊的愤怒涌上来，控制了他。Pep带着重心压过去，露出牙齿，在喉结、锁骨上留下需要一周才能消退的明显痕迹，直到有谁在背后用力攥紧了他的衬衫。旁边传来响亮的冲水声，呕吐物和垃圾发酵的气味糟糕到可怕。他扯开Jose的T恤下摆，右手抵住胯骨侧边，制造了更多的淤青和指痕。在一阵额外的，毫无必要的停顿之后，Pep轻微地调整了相对位置，同时左手目的性地滑过腹股沟，一路向下。

如同那些早已发生过的部分，Jose整个人不受控制地拱了起来，咽下一声困惑的咕哝，像是不明白自己到底在做什么。他摇摇晃晃地举起手，试图抓住Pep的小臂，想要站稳，这只是另一件因为酒精而不可能做到的事。他原地打滑了两次，除了更好地摔在膝盖上以外没有任何实际意义。最后，他显然放弃了，下巴靠在Pep的肩膀，以一个被半抱着的姿势，不再动弹。

这不是他们最不合时宜的一次（在别的时间），也不是他们最糟糕的地点（在别的时间），平均来说甚至算不上特别（在别的时间），但Jose Mourinho（还没有那么多别的头衔）的确正在他的怀抱里安静地趋向于一滩烂泥。葡萄牙人喝得太多，浑身滚烫，偶尔发出气音，从上到下裸露在外的每一寸皮肤都红得要命。即便实际上他还没来得及做什么额外的事情，只是简单地整只手包住阴茎从上到下地挤压，到中间部分的时候Jose已经几乎要抖到散架—— _你就是喜欢这个，无论哪个你，是不是？_ ——他心不在焉地重复这个步骤，直到发现Jose挣扎着抬起头，正试图靠过来。

Pep向后退了一点，然后说：“不。”

外面的嘈杂音乐出于某种原因暂停了一秒，借此他听见了自己的心跳。厕所里的灯昏暗得要命，在这种光线下Jose的眼睛看起来是深黑色的，没有焦点，从里到外被足够潮湿的东西完全地浸透了。他抿了一下嘴，明显停滞了思考，卡顿在底层处理逻辑上，无法做出什么反应。

（此刻，他的呼吸闻起来就像一瓶雪利桶威士忌。）

Jose点了点头。

鼓点返回轨道，音乐重新响起。Pep按部就班，一边听着越来越混乱的嘟囔、哽咽、意义不明的破碎词语和喘息，汗水混合着别的液体打湿了他的手指，更多没被接住的部分滴落在蜷曲着的，灰色和黑色夹杂的毛发上。过了一会儿，他觉得差不多了，就立起大拇指轻柔地在靠近顶端的部分滑过一圈，接着出乎意料地迅速向下用力圈住了根部。Jose立刻发出被呛到的声音，咳嗽了起来。但Pep没有为此留出太多时间，他移开膝盖，把被压在薄门板上的人整个向上抬了一些，让阴茎抵在了正确的位置。

“我想你不介意吧。”，他没等到回答就立刻滑了进去，因为这不是一个问句。

Pep向前挺动了两次，很快意识到对于酒吧厕所隔间来说显然存在许多另外的，不需要同时维持两个人平衡的，更合适的姿势。Jose的重量已经完全地压在了他的手肘上，喝醉了的人总是比清醒时更重一些。他机械地动作，竭尽全力不摔过去，脑子里同时冒出又湮灭了一百万种别的念头。经过一段白日梦般的时间后，不知怎么地，整件事开始逐渐对头。就像拼图的碎片转换了方向，最终被放对了位置。感觉再次涌了上来，他们贴得比刚才更近，Pep几乎能感觉到血管在Jose脖颈里跳动的节奏。顶端如何贴着他的小腹在衬衫上留下水痕，大腿间的皮肤则逐渐变得粘稠温暖。每当他抽离又摩擦过会阴时，Jose总是会全身绷紧，仿佛正在被钉死在十字架的背面。

他在真的摔倒前停了下来，调整重心，同时把牛仔裤向下扯了一些。接着，他抬起Jose的胳膊，搭在了肩膀上。

“并拢。”Pep说，他的声音嘶哑破碎，听上去更像是别的什么人。

然后他加快了速度。门板随之发出巨大的震动和噪音，除此之外没有别的动静，似乎声带和舌头一起被冲进了下水道里。也许中途有人来敲了门，也许又只是另一种错觉。最终，伴随着一阵低吼和轻微的抽搐，他射在Jose的大腿间，而Jose射在了他的衬衫上。

Pep没等太久，几乎是立刻退了出来。接下来的几分钟内都忙着用衣服下摆处理那一团混乱。他脱掉衬衫，揉成一卷，抚平衣角，把外套拉链拉到最顶端。后面传来古怪的响动，他扣好皮带，重新转过身——Jose半阖着眼，呼吸沉重，正试图让自己坐起来，失去支撑后他就顺着门板躺在了地板上。从这个角度，Pep恰好能看见头顶那些刚刚开始变成银色的发根。

（他不像任何一个他认识的版本。）

Pep靠近一步，蹲下来——忘了克制住冲动——打开衬衫，低着头，用一只袖子擦干净了大部分能被抹去的痕迹，然后亲吻了Jose的发顶。

“我们不会再见面了。”他听见自己说。

Pep站起来，退出隔间，把衬衫扔进垃圾桶，从安全出口离开了酒吧。

**Β.**

他选择了去旅行。

Olga帮忙订了最开始的几张机票，西亚则和Pep想象中的一样好，到处都是沙子、寺庙，别的语言，完全不同的世界。没有招牌的狭窄书店遍布整个城市，他漫无目的地用手划过每一摞书来消磨时间，猜测它们在戴上希伯来语面具之前原本的名字。

然后，他开始写作（他一直想要尝试，但总是有太多的借口）。

他在本古里安机场的候机厅写随笔，在海参崴的餐馆写小说，在新干线的座位上写诗。他写文学评论和寓言故事，也写旅行纪实和独幕剧本。他用铅笔和任何有空白地方的纸，菜单、呕吐袋、门票，诸如此类。每走过两个国家就把还没被弄丢的稿件折起来，花一个下午誊抄一遍，往回寄明信片时随机寄给从机场商店买来的杂志封底写着的地址。有时候Olga会打电话来告诉他收到了几张明信片以及一张支票，大部分时候则什么都没有。他并不在意结果，只是持续地这么做，直到渐渐地有了一些名气，对于居无定所的人来说预约稿件这件事在个人邮箱普及之后就变得容易多了。人们不断地谈论那个能用不同语言写不同体裁作品的新人作家，给他冠以各种各样虚无缥缈的头衔。他开始拿到版税，登上报纸，被授予奖项，但仍然不会有谁在半路将他拦下，索要签名、询问问题。编辑委婉地表明如果的他的文章里没有那么多的政治见地或许会卖得更好，Pep点点头接受了这个建议，然后写了更多关于加泰罗尼亚的东西。

他从来不写足球相关的任何作品。

（而只在旅馆的电视上看着所有事情如何发生。）

Lucho干得不错，巴萨没有他仍然能够稳步前行，历史只是一个无论由谁来讲述都会有相同结果的笑话。

他切到别的节目，现在没有比赛，正在播放早些时候的集锦，台标和字幕是一种他不理解的文字。Jose仍然穿着那件大衣，仰着头，在边线上踱步、挥舞、奔跑、庆祝，就和任何一次一样，即便胸前并不是相同的颜色。

（他并不认识他。他们毫无关系。）

他继续写作，同时留心着体育频道。球员来了又走，冠军迭代，王朝陨落。新闻流言变成一场风暴，把所有人扔上半空，又更加迅速地尘埃落定。葡萄牙人坐上白色的王座，Lucho则负责代替他在摄像机前说出了那些原本应该由他来说的话。

（历史只是一个无论由谁来讲述都会有相同结果的笑话。）

Pep关掉了电视。

“最后一个问题。”记者说，一边把身体向前倾了一些，“可能没那么严肃。”

代表录音笔正在工作的红点闪烁在视线的边缘，他转回注意力，把烟灰抖落在空了的纸壳里（新爱好，他不明白自己为什么没有早点尝试）。

“毫无疑问，毕竟你刚刚问了我是否能拯救现代文学。”

她笑了起来，以至于让头发从耳后滑落到了额前。她小心地把它们别回去，同时也没忘了提出问题，“你是在巴萨一线队踢过比赛的西班牙……抱歉，加泰罗尼亚人，那么你怎么看待足球？”

他吸了一口香烟，假装正在沉思，记者等待着，没有补充。他数了十秒，然后掐灭烟蒂，扔进纸壳，在烟幕背后露出一个微笑。

“不，我不喜欢体育运动。”

**Γ.**

餐厅里空无一人，鉴于已经过了饭点，只有一位看起来像是退伍士兵的中年人笔直地坐在角落里一杯又一杯地喝茴香酒。他们在靠窗的老位置坐下，Pep要了杂烩汤和小方饺，Manel翻看了一会儿菜单，最后要了沙拉和千层面。他们分吃一份炖牛肉，盘子里基本没剩下什么。没穿制服的侍者打着哈欠撤走空碟，端来两杯咖啡和一碗香草冰淇淋，冰淇淋是半融化的状态，顶上有一个绿色的糖樱桃。

Pep推开杯子，靠着外套，懒洋洋地陷进椅子里。外面阳光正好得出奇，稀薄的云和轻柔的风，气温不高也不低。总得来说，在意大利适合散步、野餐、郊游的寻常一天。

“天气不错。”Pep说，仍然保持着半瘫痪的姿势，“我猜你下午没有别的安排。”

“没有，除了和Rosa吃晚饭，不过那是在七点。”

“我伤心了，你们不愿意带上我。”

“因为我已经答应了和你去看展览。”Manel平静地指出。

“当然，当然，真理总站在你那边——气候变化与咖啡种植业，你喜欢这个主题吗？”

“我得说我对此没什么研究。”

“但我不记得展览在哪儿了。”Pep皱起眉头，“应该在不远的地方，上次我们来这儿的时候……”

Manel抬起一侧眉毛，露出审视的眼神，“这是我第一次来这儿，Pep。”

角落里的中年人从上衣口袋抽出一张纸钞压在酒杯下，一瘸一拐地推门离开餐厅。风铃响亮而空洞的声音回荡在天花板附近，又很快被排气扇吹散。他们安静地坐了一会儿，任由沉默在缝隙中蔓延。

（只要什么都别说，就只不过又是寻常的另一天。）

他端起咖啡喝了一口，焦糖、奶油、巧克力——落地窗外的街道阳光灿烂，树荫松散地分布在自行车道上，作为一处次要区域，游客们不会到这儿来。大多数店铺都半拉着门帘，显示出一种典型的意大利态度。拎着公文包的人行色匆匆，护工推着轮椅前往尽头的小公园。一小群穿着短裤的男孩围在街角处的路灯下，激烈讨论着某种极其严肃关乎尊严的重大问题，只有其中一个看起来格外怡然自得，他的手里抱着一个打了补丁的足球。过了几分钟，两边的头儿各退一步，似乎成功达成了某种协议，所有人发挥了百分之两百男子气概来相互握手拥抱以表示赞同，接着勾肩搭背一起离开了。那个男孩是最后一个，当他颠着球在拐角消失不见后，刚刚被人群遮挡住的墙壁就完全地显现了出来。原本的墙面是深棕色的，缺乏整修和粉刷，就和大多数非主要街道一样，但与此不同的是靠近拐角的那块有一副几乎占据了所有可用面积的蓝白黑色调涂鸦。涂鸦的主题很传统，写实性的旗帜、球衣、奖杯、标志和金色星星，随意的基本元素排列组合，在最显眼的地方簇拥着即便经过相当程度风格化也不会被错认的人脸。

（他们用调制后的灰色描绘他的头发。）

理论上这是一幅非常不错的作品，艺术层面，社区氛围，诸如此类，陈词滥调，三十页的报告。

而实际上他持续地盯着以至于忘了眨眼，直到玻璃反射的阳光让他觉得酸涩刺痛。

“Manel。”Pep说，指甲在桌布边缘留下一圈半圆形的压痕，“这里有苹果派吗？”

（“看这个。”

他拎起樱桃，扔进嘴里，经过短暂而又漫长的几秒钟后，带着人类所能展示的最大程度的挑衅意味表情，以戏剧性的方式，把那个完美的梗结吐在了还沾着苹果派碎屑的空盘里。

“令人印象深刻。”有谁的脚踝贴上了他的小腿，一阵轻度电流伴随着热力扫过他的耳后，“你知道吗，我一直想学这个把戏。”

“别着急。”他压低了声音，“明天比赛结束之后我会教给你。”）

Manel从放胡椒罐的架子上抽出菜单，翻到最后一页，又往前翻了两页，然后耸了耸肩。

“可能是别的餐馆。”Pep轻松地说，“没什么大不了的，我搞错了。”他推开椅子站起来，穿上外套。

“我们该走了。”

**Δ.**

他抱着四个档案袋和更多的零散材料坐在法庭外的长椅上睡着了。

半个小时，两周，更可能是三个月后，他的律师最终叫醒了他。Pep捡起滑落到地上去的纸，缓慢而迟钝地重新坐直，感到半边身体正在阳光下熊熊燃烧，而另外半边则冷得像地窖。

“你还有五分钟，去洗把脸。”Antonio坚定地说，一边接过文件，把他推向洗手间的方向。里面没有别人，至少表面上看起来没有。他走到第二个水池前拧开水龙头，等待水从温热变得冰凉，然后往脸上泼了两次，意识和智力随着这整个过程成群结队地回到它们原本应该在的地方。Pep直起身，残余的水珠随之滴在了衬衫领子上，留下一个深色的点。镜子里的年轻人恼怒地盯着相同的地方，又或者是灯光的关系，尚未消退的红色和额头上方牛皮纸袋边缘造成的古怪压痕让对方看起来足够愚蠢且陌生，缺乏皱纹、暗斑、沟壑等等其余一切证明时间正在经过的痕迹。

（他不像任何一个他认识的版本。）

Pep扯下一张纸，擦干手，扶正领带，转身走进等待室。

这一次的拉锯出于某种原因变得格外漫长。

（“请允许我再次重申，关于对我的委托人使用兴奋剂的指控是……”）

公诉人开始机械刻板地宣读一份长达十五页的材料的中间部分，他直视前方，打了个哈欠，Antonio不动声色地在桌下踢了他一脚—— _法庭形象、赢得同情_ 。梦境被潮水重新带回到海岸线上，他没梦见什么特别的东西，只是一些难以辨识的片段：阅读杂志，接受采访，参加派对、赛前热身——在某个面目模糊的球场，不是奥林匹克，也不是诺坎普。

诺坎普很久之前就不再出现在他的梦里。

（“有关血药浓度的两份报告，对比以下四项数据……”）

任何一个片段，每一个片段，所有片段里，Josep Guardiola永远独自一人，物理尺度，字面意义。即使舞曲正在播放，彩灯已经点亮，香槟塔泛着泡沫，纸拉炮的残骸飘到了泳池中央。他也总是端着酒杯站在角落，面对空旷的大厅，并不感到恐惧或困惑，仿佛正在参加一场极其寻常的普通派对，到处都站满了人，而每个人都在忙着举杯痛饮、相互交谈、高声大笑，他只是选择不参与其中。

_你不属于这里。_

（“……等待新的补充证据……延期审理。”）

“额外的两周时间！” Antonio用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，一边把更多文件塞进Pep手里，“不管怎样，我们离结果很接近了，对吧？”

他礼节性地点点头，假装正忙于研究怎样抱住数量级文件的同时不让夹在当中的纸条们掉出来，好掩盖自己有那么一瞬间忘了声带和舌头应该如何使用。档案袋的最上方出于某种原因叠了一份早报，一张红色主调的照片配合巨大的标题占据了几乎整个头版，出版日期是今天。

_本菲卡巡游欧洲冠军联赛奖杯！_

“记得把这些扔进碎纸机——它们没用了。我需要一些新材料，新的，越新越好，假设你还认识什么别的能出具合法报告的医生。明天——或者后天，后天，我会在办公室里等你，我们得一起想想怎么搞定这些婊子养的——顺便提一句，Pere和卡塔尔谈得怎么样了？”

他把视线从报纸上挪开，抬起头，然后在范围允许内耸了耸肩。

“或许你该考虑退役了，Pep，按照我的看法。无意冒犯。”他的律师摊开手，“后天见。”

Antonio在电梯门彻底关闭前朝他眨了眨眼，做了个怪表情。因为他们没法一起离开，考虑到外面大概有五十个记者正等着彻底撕碎任何一个从里面走出来的人，而这一次这间法院该死的没有地下停车场，因此他必须等待。等待，消磨时间，重新坐回长椅上翻来覆去地阅读那份他已经猜到了内容的报纸，选择合适的时机带上文件一起冲出包围。坐进车里，回家，睡一觉，用足够积极的语调打电话告诉妈妈一切都还好——不不不别担心，没错，当然，我也爱你——后天上午十点和Antonio在二十三层的办公室里按分钟计费的见面。

（或许他还有别的选择。）

Pep站在原地过了几分钟，然后把文件和报纸留在了长椅上，走向电梯间，按下上行键。

**Ε.**

这个世界没有Lluis Llach。

他们有Madonna，有El Canto del Loco，有Kraftwerk和The Smiths，还有Kanye West和Orfeo Catala，但没有Lluis Llach。

潜在的四种可能是：第一，他存在，但封套上写着完全不同的名字；第二，他不存在，自有他人填补完整了历史的夹缝；第三，他存在，只是没有选择成为一名民族歌手；第四，他不存在。

Pep倾向于选择第一种。

他用空闲时间推开每一家HMV、Zavvi、Tower Records，以及更多独立唱片行的大门，翻阅订购目录和货架—— _在九十年代你用什么代替流媒体和Shazam？_ ——凭直觉挑选出那些看上去有可能的，在店员审视的眼神下小心地拆开封套，放进试碟机，挪动唱臂，带上耳机。

一段短暂的前奏后，人声随之响起，他停下唱片，切换到下一张。

整件事很快就正确地演化成为一种习惯而不再是偏执，他改正了走进酒吧角落持续翻阅点唱机但不点播任何一首歌这种效率低下且令人恼怒的癖好。转而与大多数本地唱片行店主建立了良好的关系，他们都记住了有一个奇怪的加泰人正在持续地找几张似乎并不存在的CD，并乐意在订购目录更新时给他发一封邮件或短信。

至少他还有Cavafy。

> _你说：“我要去另一个国家，另一片海洋，_
> 
> _寻找另一个比这里更好的城市。”*_

“我不确定这就是你想要的那种。”Tito说，一边在桌子上放下两盒外壳有些污渍的卡式录音带，“有人在跳蚤市场上低价出售，我猜可能是你一直在找的东西。”

“谢谢。”Pep说，“就算不是。”

Tito拉开一把椅子坐下，摆了摆手。Pep拿起磁带对着灯光研究了一会儿外壳，但没能辨识出什么格外显眼的线索。原来的封面已经丢失，只剩下一张用圆珠笔潦草写了名字的白纸塞在夹缝里，且被咖啡渍模糊成了一大团难以辨识的棕色。他打开塑料壳，拿出磁带——至少表面看上去完好无损——塞进立体声播放器，关上盖子，按下播放键。

扬声器没有任何动静，提示翻面的红灯亮了起来。

“噢。”Pep说。

他花了一点时间，试了几个键，才找到负责倒带的那个。磁头配合塑料齿轮嘈杂地工作了一阵，很快到了头，红灯熄灭。他重新按下播放键，音乐开始从两边的扬声器中传出，盖过了机械声——指拨吉他、轻柔的鼓和钢琴。

他抓紧了把手。

钢琴渐渐消隐，一个低哑的女声开始吟诵一些关于鲜花凋零的事情，鼓声变响了，另一把吉他加入进来，并占据了主导位置。

他安静地听了一会儿，惊奇地发现自己并不讨厌。

“不是我要找的。”Pep说，“但也还不错。”

他们一起听完了AB面。

**Ζ.**

磁带倒转，Pep睁开眼，进度条退回1996年的夏天。

这一次他没有试图改变任何东西，只是站在那儿，看着命运的轨道按照既定的方向延伸，所有应该发生的事情自然而然地发生。

他们在通往训练场的通道里碰见。

Jose先看见他，一秒钟后他们视线相交，交谈变得无可避免。葡萄牙人一边嚼着口香糖一边把双手插进运动外套外侧的口袋里，以一个古怪的姿势撑起衣服，然后朝Pep走来。

（“这是一种策略。”Jose解释道，“跟第四裁判抱怨的时候会很有用。”

“我觉得更好的办法是加强锻炼。”Pep指出。

“不，绝不，休想。”）

“嗨。”Jose说，伸出一只手，“我是Jose Mourinho，新来的助教。”

黑发，浅色眼睛，细微的纹路，颧骨，但很显然仍然有什么地方不对。Pep盯了整整两秒钟，直到情况开始变得尴尬。

“怎么了？”Jose笑了起来，晃了晃悬在空中的手，“我脸上有什么值得著名的Josep Guardiola注意的地方吗？”

他微微偏转了脸的朝向，阳光照亮了原本被阴影遮挡的地方，由此Pep看清了在右边额头靠近鬓角的位置，他没有那道疤。

（“五岁的时候。”Jose诚实地说，“在餐厅里，我去捡球，绊倒在了桌角上。”

“有多痛？”Pep好奇地拨弄开头发，三条颜色稍浅的细线在一小块皮肤上向斜排列开来，针脚的细小痕迹密布其上，需要靠得足够近才能看清。

“我不记得了，但保姆吓坏了。到处都是血，场面很难看。”

他轻柔地用手指扫过，它们摸起来与别的地方并没有什么不同。）

人的记忆力总是热衷于玩一些充满缺陷的把戏，在所有地方自己欺骗自己。考虑到有那么多次他们并不认识、没有结果、彼此错过，能站在这里已经是一个微小的奇迹。他在洪涛中漂泊的时间已经超过了意识所能承受的极限，绝大部分细节都变得难以分清。

更可能的是对大脑来说，在某种层面上，这是他们第七十二次相遇，也是第一千七百二十次，同时也是第一次。

他做了一个太长的梦。

“很高兴见到你。”Pep最终说到，不管如何，他伸出了另一只手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *引自卡瓦菲斯的《城市》，黄灿然老师译。
> 
> refer：原梗小圆TV版（……），写到一半加了一些Additional Memory的东西，标题不重复了。
> 
> 总而言之竟然没坑，感谢主任的一路帮助，我们下篇见啦。（没有下篇


End file.
